kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Paula
Paula (ポーラ, Pōra) is a maid of the Midford household and a dear friend of Elizabeth Midford. Appearance Paula is a young woman with pale skin, dark brown eyes, and long, straight light brown hair that is worn loose and has shorter layers that frame her face. She ordinarily wears a burgundy dress along with a white apron. In public, she often dons a plain brown coat with black buttons, a black hat with a dark red band, and black gloves. Personality Paula is a kind, cheerful and optimistic individual. She works hard to keep Elizabeth Midford happy and is extremely loyal to her. History shows Paula her new shoes.]] Paula informed Elizabeth Midford about the Phantomhives' deaths. Sometime later, after Ciel Phantomhive returned, Elizabeth showed her new heeled shoes to Paula. Paula, while helping Elizabeth dress, noted that she has grown taller. Elizabeth became upset, prompting Paula to assure her that she is still very cute no matter her height. Nevertheless, Elizabeth refused to wear her new heeled shoes, opting instead for flats.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 10, 14-15 Plot Public School Arc Paula accompanies the Midfords to the annual cricket tournament at Weston College and watches the tournament with Elizabeth Midford, the servants of the Phantomhive household, and McMillan.Kuroshitsuji, Chapter 76, page 8 Later, at the end of the tournament, Paula dances with Edward Midford.Kuroshitsuji, Chapter 81, page 14 Blue Cult Arc One day, Paula heads outside the Midford Manor, to where Edward is practicing cricket. She notifies him that a visitor has arrived for Edward, which puzzles him since he was not told beforehand that a guest was coming.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 1 After Edward and Elizabeth attended one of the Sphere Music Hall meetings together, Elizabeth becomes infatuated with them and takes Paula along with her to the music hall for the next few weeks.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 12-13 Ever since Elizabeth had Paula accompany her to Sphere Music Hall, Paula has been forced to work there. After Scotland Yard raids the music hall, they detain Paula and send a notice to the Midfords. Edward goes to get her, and, upon seeing her, asks her where Elizabeth is. An emotional Paula tells him that Elizabeth "has gone to where she belongs," and that she loves Elizabeth and cannot bear to see her cry anymore. Edward tries to comfort her, and says that they can resume their talk after they return to the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 7-12 Trivia General= Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Paula is the thirty-eighth most popular character in the series, with 7 votes. She shares this spot with Queen Victoria and Beast; both also received 7 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine |-| Anime= * Paula is the only character who appears in the anime before the manga.Her anime debut, Episode 10, was in December 2008. Her manga debut, Chapter 58, was in June 2011. * In the OVA, The Making of Kuroshitsuji II, her name was misspelt as "Pola."The Making of Kuroshitsuji II References Navigation de:Paula pl:Paula es:Paula ru:Паула fr:Paula pt-br:Paula it:Paula Category:Characters Category:Midford Household Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Female characters